Resisting The Enemy
by mssexxymixx
Summary: Cornwall's burnt down and some illyrian guys might be responsible. But when Cornwall's girls soccer team is move it gets interesting...R&R ratedT
1. True Sportsmanship

_**a/n: my second she's the man fic. after seeing how good "Unsure and Hard to Explain" wenti wanted to post this, will update both stories frequently...dont forget to R&R thanks much love**_

_**---mssexximixx AKA mya.**_

Resisting the Enemy Summary:

After a freak accident occurs in gym of Cornwall private school, taking more then half the school down with it. Many students are left disappointed when finding out that they must relocate to other schools for at least the first semester. What happens when a whole girls team moves under the name of their rival school in attempt to be seen by college scouts? But everything changes when Illyrian students are suspected for the damage done to Cornwall. The Cornwall transfers are ready for war.

**Chapter 1: True sportsmanship **

"Common Orsino! Bring it!" Justin Drayton, goalie and captain for team Cornwall's soccer team hollered from his post

"Man I'm gonna kill that guy." Duke Orsino, captain of Illyria's (rivals to Cornwall) soccer team sharply whispered under his breath

"Don't worry man, just beat him on the boards. That's where it hits hard." one of Duke's best friends Andrew pointed out running back for the ball

Since the beginning of time and for as long as anyone can remember private school's Cornwall and Illyria prep have been enemies. In every sport, assembly, musical or play. Each side has put in more then their share, all to claim victory. To be better then the other.

This tradition of competing has been passed down through out generations. No one wanting to break the cycle. But the biggest match up of every year is the opening and closing soccer games against the two rivalling schools. For the past 4 years Illyria has taken the title of reining champions.

"_This is it folks, 5 minutes and 22 seconds left on the clock the score at 3 - 2. Cornwall has a small window of opportunity to score. If only they could pass Illyria's determined defence."_ the announcer spoke obvious passion and excitement in his voice

"This is it Drayton, your done."

"Not yet Orsino, we still got 5 minutes on the clock."

"Mannn, you couldn't do it if you had 5 years." Duke laughed

"DUUUUUKKKKKKE! Get Back In That Game! You Wanna Talk Get Off The Field!" Illyrian coach Dinklage hollered from the side lines.

"_2 minutes and it doesn't look good for Cornwall. Ladies and gentleman this could be the end."_

"Common guys work the offence!" Viola Hastings blazed jumping in her seat

"Don't be scared to go after it!"

Viola Hastings was an all Cornwall kinda girl. She was captain of the girls soccer team and girlfriend to Justin Drayton captain of the guys team. Though the girls were undefeated for the past 3 years. She never bragged, especially around Justin. Though, no matter how disappointed in the boys team, she always went to cheer and give her support. Along with the rest of the spirit filled school.

Sadly this time all the cheering wasn't enough. The 2 minutes were up, the buzzer sounded, the refs blew their whistles and signalled victory towards the ecstatic Illyrian's. Game over.

Emotions were split, into a cheering mob running down towards the field to celebrate their victory. Along with a disappointed bunch of people slowly making their way out of the stadium. Even if this defeat was expected it didn't hurt any less.

_**Viola's pro:**_

After the game Viola wandered around through the tons of students, parents and teachers before coming across a narrow hall, with a wall painted _changing rooms_. She thought that would be a good place to wait for her boyfriend to emerge. Once far enough down the hall Viola stopped and leaned against the side of the wall opposite the locker room door. Patiently waiting.

Finally after about 15 minutes Viola stood up and knocked on the door. No reply. She knocked again, still nothing.

"Justin?" She loudly asked

Nothing.

Frustrated Viola pounded on the door continuously

"JUSTIN COMMON! GIRLS DON'T EVEN TAKE THIS LONG TO GET…"

Viola's rant was cut short when the door opened and she fell inward, being caught by a strong pair of arms that didn't belong to her boyfriend.

She was set back up slowly and looked at her hero of the day. Duke Orsino. She had heard of him. Never met. He was captain of Illyria's soccer team, that much she was sure. A complete hottie? Second sure fact. Anything else? Not so sure.

_**Duke's pro:**_

"WE WONNNNN!"

The cheering never ended, and that was fine with him. Who didn't love the praise every now and then? But to see the looks on his team's faces, the looks of the fans, coach. Those were priceless, because when they won, the team didn't just win. The whole school won as well. That was also the reason Duke hated loosing, he wasn't the only one that lost, his whole team lost, the school lost. It was disappointing and unbearable.

After a short glee of celebration Duke decided to hit the showers early before any of the other guys would. Though he knew for a fact that all of them would be out on the field for a good hour or so. Why not get an early shower then look good for the ladies at the celebration?

Ya, look good for the ladies. That was all. Look but don't touch, with Duke it was more like _cant_ touch. He was a mess around all girls, attractive or not, sweet or sour, bitchy or lovable. Duke Orsino could not interact with the opposite sex. That was how it had been since puberty…or at least since Duke was able to notice girls that had hit puberty.

Shortly after changing into his usual snug fitted plain t-shirt and jeans, Duke was finishing up his hair when he heard a knocking on the door.

_Who would knock?_ he wondered to himself, but chose to ignore it. That became hard to do since just a few seconds later the knocking became more rapid. Sighing he slowly made his way out from the dressing room, passing the showers when…

"Justin?"

A girl's voice came from the hall. Duke froze. Knowing that she technically wasn't in the room but was near and talking, caused his stomach to slowly begin knotting. Nevertheless he continued, passing the showers, passing the lockers and approaching the door when the voice louder this time and pounding on the door startled him to a halt.

"JUSTIN COMMON! GIRLS DON'T EVEN TAKE THIS LONG TO GET…"

Before the voice could finish Duke opened the door and in fell a girl with brunette hair. Surprised but not slow or stupid, Duke's reflexes kicked in and he bent down holding out his arms to catch the falling body. For a second or two she laid in his arms, breathing fast from the unexpected fall. Feeling her breath on the skin of his arm, her hair lightly brushing against his body. The knot in his stomach completely tying.

Not wanting to let this go on any further, Duke slowly set the girl back up and looked at her. Hastings, her last name. He knew from the talk of her soccer abilities, her twin brother some musician, and the obvious factor. She was Justin Drayton's girl. His number one rival.

Other then that he didn't know much else, except that she was really good looking and grinning. A grin that caused his knot to relocate from his stomach to a clump in his throat. He couldn't breath. So this was how he would die. Lack of breath and gazing at a beautiful unknown grin. It showed how nervous and humiliated she was. But at the same time it showed her feeling sorry and anxious to speak.

"Hi…"


	2. Not So Welcomed

_**Authors Note: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews...sorry its been a while since I updated (usually im really frequent) but here it is chapter 2...enjoy and dont forget--- R&R**_

**Chapter 2: Not So Welcomed**

"Hi…" Viola began still trying to catch her breath as her gaze stood fixed on the guy in front of her

She didn't like him, she barley knew him. Scratch that she DIDN'T know him… at all. Besides she had a boyfriend. Why did she always have to remind herself of that? Why couldn't that fact just stay stuck in her head? She shouldn't need to constantly remind herself of Justin, she should just know. Last note, this guy. _Orsino_ as Justin had gritted through teeth many times. Was their enemy, _her_ enemy. This could not go any further.

"I'm guessing I've got the wrong locker room." she slowly followed Duke's nod

_Why is he so quiet? Hasn't he ever seen a girl before? That or he's just being mean because he knows I go to Cornwall. Pig._ Viola pulled herself out of thought.

"Well I better get on my way. Bye. And thanks, for catching me, would have been a hard fall."

She was half way down the hall when his voice stopped her.

"The guests locker room is the next hall down… you'll… you'll probably find who your…l-looking for." Duke managed to get out

Viola turned to face him.

"Thanks."

"Drayton right?" Duke called out stopping Viola again

_Man let her go, you've already made a big enough fool out of yourself. Just let her walk away. Why did you say anything? She's walking back. Oh god._ Duke let out an annoyed sigh, though directed at himself Viola shook her head thinking he was annoyed at her.

_Did he just roll his eyes at me?_ Her thought demanded._ PIG! What did I do? Accidentally knock on the wrong door, you'd think that for someone that just won he'd be a bit more pleasant. Stupid Illyrian thinks he's all that with his hard stomach and strong arms and…STOP!_

"Pardon me?"

Duke struggled to find the words to say then finally let out a long sigh

"Your Justin Drayton's girl right?"

"Were in a relationship but I'm not _his_." Viola clarified

"Whatever."

_That was rude._ Both thought

"I mean, I'm sure you'll find him. Next hall." Duke restated

"Alright." Viola nodded, once reaching the end of the hall turned back at Duke who stood in the door frame messaging the temple of his head

"Orsino!"

Duke's head jolted up.

"Not a half bad game, but I think you could have done without the bicycle trick."

"The what?"

"The flip." Viola waved both arms from back to front for emphasis then turned the corner in search of…something.

"Pshhhh" Duke slightly smiled shaking his head. He just had a conversation… well sort of with a girl. Worst part, she was from Cornwall. No one could find out about this. Not even his friends Andrew and Toby. Not like they'd ever believe him though. Duke Orsino talk to a girl? Right.

**STMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTM**

Viola continued down the large stadium hall. She had just talked to an Illyrian guy. Well not everyone would call _that_ talking but close enough. Still, he was an Illyrian, the captain of the soccer team at that? So wrong on many different levels. No one could know about it, she'd be out an our cast for sure. Considered a traitor. Just from a two second talk, well no. But she would be out casted if anyone ever found out that she was still thinking about him. Not to mention she had a boyfriend…JUSTIN!

Viola whipped around to see where she was. She must have passed the guest locker room a while ago because she was back at the ticket line. How could she let herself get so far off track. It was _him._ No. She would not allow herself to get lost in nothing. Not Viola Hastings. Besides she had a boyfriend.

"Vi?" a glum Justin shook his head

"Hey." Viola's voice immediately dropped to a sympathetic tone

"What are you still doing here?"

A surprise came over Viola

"Well were dating, remember?"

Justin smiled a bit

"You mean your not mad like that rest of school?"

"Mad? You guys did your best." she tried to console

"Our best? That wasn't our best. That was crap! You know where better it just all gets fucked when we play!"

His outburst caused Viola to jump back a bit.

"I'm… I'm sorry. I just wanna go home."

"Well I'll come with…"

"No." Justin cut her off

"I wanna go home by myself."

"Justin…"

"Vi! Please." His eyes begged

"Ok. Call me if you…" It was no use, Justin kept walking not paying any attention to what else she had to say.

In a way Viola understood his need to be alone. When she was that pissed she didn't want anyone around, except him that is. No matter what the situation Viola always made sure that Justin or one close friend was there. Why wasn't he like that? She wondered so often.

His car started as he pulled out of park. Not even a glance to say goodbye. Nothing. Lately it seemed like their relationship came 2nd or 3rd compared to other things. Unless they were with a bunch of guys, then all of a sudden she became _his_ girl. Where _he_ was the dominate party.

As she watched his car leave the now empty parking lot Viola realised that she had arrived with Justin. Quickly turning around to see if anyone was left, anyone that wasn't from Illyria or supported them. Nothing. So she pulled out her cell and clicked speed dial.

"…Paul, can you come get me?"

**STMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTM**

Chaos. But a good kind. That was the only way t describe what was going on around Duke. Everyone was overjoyed with the victory, some were drunk others just high off the feel of winning. Again. Though it wasn't a first time or even a championship victory everyone partied as if one had taken place.

Duke, Toby and Andrew stood at the bar in Cesario's. Watching the madness explode and joining in every once in a while.

"Cheers, to our leader, our captain, our brother…" Toby began and wiped away fake tears as his voice whimpered

"Man, shut up." Duke laughed

"TO DUKE!" they all raised their glasses along with a few other people

"Thanks, I know without me you all would suck." the team laughed

"Hey Duke…" A red head smirked passing by them, her hand lightly grazing his shirt

Duke froze his mouth trying to get words out as Andrew and Toby contained themselves till she was out of earshot before hitting Duke upside his head.

"Dude she wants you, why. WHY. Didn't you follow her?" Andrew pulled on Duke's arm as Toby bit his fist

"I…what?" Duke shook out of his haze

"Mannnn, she's taken now. Duke. You GOTTA go after something tonight."

As if on cue in walked Olivia Lennox, Dukes crush for the past 3 years. Sweet, hot, smart, hot, down to earth and…hot. But not matter what completely unattainable. Mostly because she didn't even know Duke existed much less cared.

"Hey, she's coming over." Andrew hit the other two

"Nice game guys." Olivia spoke looking out on the whole team before sitting down at a booth

"Go for it."

"What!" Duke jumped

"Go talk to her."

"You both need to mind your own business."

"Fine if you wont then you wouldn't mind if I tried…" Toby began to walk towards her only being immediately pulled back by Duke

"Don't you even think bout it." Duke sharply said still holding onto Toby's collar

"I was just joking. Wow you got it bad."

"You mean he's _had_ it bad. For _three_ years" Andrew laughed

"When was the last time you talked to a hot girl Duke?"

"Today." IT SLIPPED, today? When today? The girl in the changing room? Duke panicked. How was he supposed to explain this? She fell into the wrong door, he helped her up she talked while thinking he was a freak for just standing there. He got out a few meaningless words then she was off. Not giving him a second thought. Oh yea and she went to Cornwall and was dating loser Justin Drayton.

_That would go over REALL nice._ Duke thought to himself. Besides why did that even come out? He was still thinking about her. Baddd idea. No to mention he never turned a glance towards rival girls. It just didn't work. Not like he'd even be able to talk to them if he did. In a way he did sort of talk to her, he got out a good two or three sentences without sounding completely stupid. That was a start.

"WHAT!" both Toby and Andrew choked at the same time

"What?" Duke replied looking at the two

"You don't think I can talk to a girl?"

"No."

"Are you sure she was a girl? Or did you maybe mix up a guy for a girl?"

"It was a girl." Duke rolled his eyes, sometimes he thought that maybe new friends were in order

"And she was hot?"

"I'm not getting into this."

"Ohh ok so in other words she looks like Eunice." Andrew nodded while pointing towards the girl in the booth, mouth covered in metal.

"HEY. Be nice to her." Toby demanded soon keeping quiet as the other two shook their heads

"Look I'm not gonna say because she's a taken girl. Besides I'm not just gonna forget about Olivia."

"Olivia? Man you don't have anything to forget anyway. It's not like you ever talked to her."

"What ever, lets just drop this."

"No, no my friend. Who is this mystery girl that's got you whip lashed?" Andrew mischievously smirked

"Alright" Duke sighed, why did he always cave? Did he just want to get the point across that Duke Orsino did in fact talk to girls? Or was he actually starting to like someone he didn't know?

"So who is?" Toby pressed on

"She's…"

"GUYS! Your never gonna believe this!" Mike, Illyria's goalie came running into Cesario's

Thank god for Mike, Duke smiled in a relief. For some reason he was just plain lucky in life. Always getting his butt saved by fate. Of coarse Duke's mood switched when he saw the look on Mike's face.

"What's up man?" the concerned looks began to spread as more and more people gathered around to listen

"Cornwall, its on fire." He spoke through breaths


End file.
